Syirik,Kok gitu sih?:(
by VandalaHidan
Summary: Ada yang lagi syirik nih!Siapa ya?Cuma gara gara pulang bareng dan mulut lemes!OMG!


Fanfic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata dan pengalaman Author, enjoy it!:)

Disclaimer: sHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ALWAYS BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA SENSEI

Rated: M. Ups,bercanda! Rated selalu T (DITABOK)

Warning: AU, karakter gaje, alur terlalu maju(?), GAJE, beranteman mulu, typo(maybe?), de el el

.

.

SYIRIK

WHY YOU SYIRIK?

.

.

Syirik. Ya,rasa itu sering membuat banyak orang melakukan hal hal di luar nalar. Mengapa begitu? Ya, saya juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin karena syirik itu temannya setan. Kalo bahasa kerennya sih, jealous. Kalo bahasa sehari harinya iri, atau tidak suka jika melihat orang lain senang. Tetapi menurut anda, apa bahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan 'SYIRIK' nya seorang Bertolt? Kita intip ceritanya...

'' Woi, nanti bareng ngak?'' tanya seorang laki laki tinggi besar berambut pirang kepada seorang wanita yang tampak duduk di depannya.

'' Ini kelas, nanti saja komprominya!'' jawab si cewek dengan nada yang tidak mau diganggu, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pula.

Siang ini,suasana kelas 8 F begitu tegang. Kerena guru Bahasa Inggris mereka yang rada psikopat tiba tiba ngadain ulangan mendadak. Lima bab sekaligus! Tanpa remedial pula. Jadilah suasana tegang bak Kuburan TPU Cipinang, gak ada yang berani buka mulut. Apalagi buka buku, bisa dipatahin tangannya kalau sampai ketahuan Miss Hange.

''Hm... bagus, bagus. Ternyata semuanya bisa mengerjakan ya'' komen Miss Hanji.

Padahal mah, apaan. Ada yang cuman bengong kaya sapi ompong, ada juga yang diem aja, ada yang ngisi soal pake jawaban ngasal, bahkan ada pula yang ngelamun jorok (o.O). Cuma Miss Hanji gak tau aja, hihihi...

Terlihat di bangku paling belakang pojok sebelah kiri, murid lakilaki yang ukurannya paling gede A.K.A Reiner lagi sibuk celingukan cari contekan.'' Halah, pake si Armin gak masuk lagi! Kan jadi susah nih!'' resahnya. Makanya,belajar dong! jangan maen warnet melulu, PM juga lagi.

''Psst! Annie!'' panggil Reiner.

'' Sudah kubilang, aku tadak mau diganngu'' jawab gadis blondie yang diketahui bernama Annie.

''Ah,, please! satu nomor aja!'' pinta Reiner lagi.

''Tidak''

''Nomor enam deh..''

''Tidak''

''to~''

''Tidak''

''Ya sudah, deh...''

Akhirnya, Reiner nyerah. Dia juga males ribut. Bisa bisa tiba, orang yang duduk di seberang mejanya memanggilnya denagan berbisik tapi sambil berteriak (emang bisa ya?)

''Woi, Udin! Nomor 6 jawabannya berapa?''

''Kampret lo! Udeh nanya pake ngatain lagi!'' Reiner sewot nama bapaknya tercinta dibawa bawa

''Udeh, cepetan Din's!''

''Ye, si Luna cerewet nih!'' balas Reiner.

''Nih Udin pelit nih! Ngapain lo manggil emak gue!''

''Luna, Luna!''

''Udin, Udin!''

''Nih Luna batu nih!'' Reiner amat geram.

''Bubur Bang Udin, beli satu gratis lima''

''REINER, BERTOLT! KALIAN INI MALAH BERISIKKKKKK!'' Kali ini Miss Hanji sukses memergoki kedua murid begundalnya yang malah asyik adu bacod di jam pelajaran.

''Nih Bu, dia duluan manggil manggil orang tua saya!'' seru Reiner sambil nunjuk Bertolt.

''Apaan, orang elo yang duluan'' jawab Bertolt santai aja yang bikin Reiner makin gondok stadium akhir.

''BODO AMAT! Ibu gak nanya siapa yang dulan. Nih, kerjakan di depan kelas''ujar Miss Hanji sambil nahan e'ek, salah. Maksudnya nahan marah.

''Tapi Bu, dia nanya jawaban ke saya!'' adU Reiner

''Fitnah lo!'' hardik Bertolt

''KE DEPAN SEKARANG JUGA!'' Seru Miss Hanji sambil nunjuk nunjuk papan tulis yang gak bersalah.

Ya, mau apa dikata. Dengan berat hati Reiner kedepan kelas sambil membawa lembar soal dan jawaban, beserta tempat pensilnya. Lalu ia duduk di lantai, dekat dengan meja Miss Hanji. Kalau Bertolt, woles saja. Toh dia juga sering disetrap guru karena macam macam masalah(dasar begundal kelas-_-). Lalu mereka berdua duduk, hadap hadapan dengan cantiknya pula. Tentu sambil pelotot pelototan.

Sedangkan Annie, selaku sobat karib dua begundal di atas, cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu. Memang sudah biasa kok, Bertolt disetrap. Tapi Reiner? ketularan sial aja dia mah. Para murid yang lain pun juga tidak terkejut dengan adanya aksi debat nama orang tua itu. Tidak seperti kelas lain yang terkejut melihat hal hal semacam itu, kalau kelas 8 f hal semacam itu dianggap wajar dan cenderung menjadi rutinitas. Para guru juga mengecap kelas tersebut sebagai kelas paling onar, bandel, susah dibilangin, bodoh, o'on, lemot, songong, dan macam macam hal negative lain. Tapi bagi Annie, kelas ini cukup nyaman.

''Hah, dasar, Bertolt, Reiner..''

w

a

k

t

u

i

s

t

i

r

a

h

a

t

Biasa lah, paling Annie dkk makan baso, di skip aja pas pelajaran Pak Erwin

Pas di jam pak Erwin, Annie ngajak ngobrol Reiner soal rencana pulang bareng yang udah tiap hari dilakuain tapi dibahas melulu pula. Si Annie duduknya pindah ke deket Reiner.

''Nie, ntar biasa kan?" tanya Reiner cit cat(?)

''Jadi, lah'' jawab Annie.

''Oh,iya!''

''Kenapa Rei?''

''Oh, gue ntar kayaknya gak bisa pulang bareng deh''

''Kenapa emangnya?''

''Gue mesti balikin gitarnya si Jean,''

''Yah, gak enak kalo gak ada elo!"

''Ye, gimane. Susah soalnya''

''Kalo gue ntar bareng Bertolt doang, gak enak! dia diem aja, sepi kayak kuburan!''

''Hahahah''

''Iye, orang gue sampe ngomong gini:Bert, ngomongin apaan gitu kek! Sepi amat"

''Haha! Gitu ya, Annie! Jadi kalo gak ada gue, sepi dong?''

''Ya sepi, apalagi pas yang elo gak masuk 2 hari tuh, gue kangen banget!''

''Iya, dia juga kangen sama gue''

''Huh, sama siapa?''

''Itu, si Bertolt kangen sama gue'' ge er Reiner. Lalu mereka lanjut ngobrol lagi. Sampai sampai mulut mereka doer, berbusa, de el Reiner dan Annie gak nyadar, ada yang lagi ngeliatin mereka ber 2. Tunggu, bukannya ini jam pelajarannya Pak Erwin? Lalu di mana Pak Erwin? Terus siapa yang ngrliatin mereka ber dua?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya! Thanks buat yang udah baca! Tolong ninggalin jejak di kolom review dong!:)


End file.
